The present invention relates to a micromechanics forming method and micromechanics formed on a semiconductor substrate.
Micromechanics such as micro link mechanisms and micro motors are formed on a silicon substrate by means of micro-machining technology including a low-pressure CVD (chemical vapor deposition) method, photolithography and others commonly used in the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device. In forming micromechanics it is essentially important to constitute their sliding portions with a material having as excellent frictional characteristics as possible, because not only friction itself but also heat generation due to the friction impair the life time and performance of the micromechanics. Conventionally the sliding portions have been often made of single-crystalline silicon or of polycrystalline silicon thin film or silicon nitride thin film in consideration of the above. However, the sliding portions made of these materials have their characteristics of friction left room for improvement.